


Three To Tango

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Relationship, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Clint isn't your relationship coulnsler, Beta!Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony and Steve are idiots in their own rights, omega!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where baser instincts can take a hold of an Alpha or Omega and drive them to destruction, an Alpha/Beta/Omega relationship is preferred. Beta's keep the world turning and from falling into instinct driven chaos. They ground their mates and keep them safe from each other. An Omega over run with instincts could be just as destructive as an Alpha, heat or no heat. As a Beta, Steve had accepted his role in society happily. He enjoyed taking care of people, but he had never really thought he'd find a mate, let alone two. A triad was a precious thing, even in the 40s, and never anything that could happen to a man out of time. At least that was what Steve had told himself, until Loki had attacked the Earth and Steve joined the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three To Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first kinkmeme prompt I desperately wanted to do, but it was when I was still hesitating starting in a new fandom. I've finally finished it, and I enjoyed every second of writing this. As a warning, Tony really comes off as an ass at one point in this, but he's dealing with his own set of 'no-one-will-ever-want-to-deal-with-a-relationship-with-a-person-like-me' issues. Doesn't mean he's right for being a dick, but still. He has his reasons. And all of this Tony being an asshole could be just how I saw it, but I'm pretty sure that's how he comes off in that bit. Anyways, I hope this is what the OP wanted. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: I'm looking for an ABO verse where the usual dynamics/relationships consist of an alpha, a beta and an omega. Roll with it.
> 
> How does the hierarchy of this verse work? How does a heat usually go? Did the alpha chose the omega first and the beta was added in later? Did they find each other at the same time? What's social and political standing for the various cases?
> 
> (Or you can just skip the world building and go straight for the smut)
> 
> I don't care if it's F/M/M, M/M/M or F/M/F. But please take at least two of the pair from the Avengers? MCU or EMH prefered, but whatever you want to play with.
> 
> Link: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=32714172#t32714172

“You take too many risks,” Tony growled as he ran his fingers around Clint’s ankle and then up his leg. He pressed gently against his calf and frowned when Clint sucked in a breath.

“I’m fine,Tony,” Clint told him, tone annoyed. He’d already been through Medical. He’d managed to come away from their last battle with only a sprained ankle and a few bruises. He was lucky, considering he’d taken a direct blow to the chest from one of the androids they’d been fighting. But he’d learned long ago that passing Medical did not mean he passed through Tony. That was how he’d found himself down in Tony’s workshop, up on one of the tables with the alpha checking over what had already been confirmed.

“You were punched off a seventy story building and didn’t manage to shoot your arrow until you were thirty stories down. You hit the side hard enough to break a shoulder.” Tony didn’t look up from where he was sliding his fingers up the back of Clint’s other leg. The archer grit his teeth against a comeback. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Tony’s over protective streak. He dealt with the alpha pressing at the skin of his thigh where he’d hit the wall for a few seconds before growling and pushing him aside to hop off the work table. He flinched as sore muscles tensed with the movement and the muscles in his right thigh protested the impact.

“Take it easy, Legolas,” Tony told him hotly but the hand that wrapped around his upper arm was gentle. When Tony slid an arm around his shoulders, the omega didn’t protest. While he felt Tony overreacted when it came to his injures, Clint honestly couldn’t blame him. It annoyed him and pissed him off, but he couldn’t blame the alpha side of the other man for coming out. They’d all seen how an alpha reacted to losing their omega or beta, especially when they were bonded. It was easier if two were left behind but it was never pretty, never something you wished on anyone else.

“I’m just sore. My ankle will be fine in a week or so,” Clint repeated for what felt like the hundredth time even as he let himself relax and press closer to Tony. “You’re more of a mother hen than Steve and Coulson combined.” Tony grunted and helped Clint towards the door. The sprain wasn’t severe enough that he couldn’t walk at all but every step sent a twinge of pain up his leg. The ankle had taken the full force of the hit before he’d bounced off the concert.      

“I can’t keep my chicks in the nest, do you think I wouldn’t cluck my head off when you get hurt?”

“You get too cluck-y and I’ll wring your neck,” Clint grunted as he rolled his eyes. Tony chuckled at the empty threat but left the subject alone. They were just at the elevator when it dinged and opened to reveal a very tired and worried looking Steve. His face brightened the second he saw them. He took in their relaxed state and relaxed even further. His blond hair was messy from his cowl, hanging in his eyes. A bandage spaned his left temple and his right wrist was wrapped. Before they could say anything, Steve stepped forward and reached up to trace the line of a bruise just now showing across Clint’s jaw. The touch was gentle and Clint could see the other man wanted to say something but before he could Tony was turning Steve’s head to look at the bandaged side of his face.

“What am I going to do with you two? You get injured more than any self respecting superhero should,” Tony muttered as he absently traced his fingers over the bandage on Steve’s wrist. Steve didn’t protest the touch, but he frowned at his words. Clint smirked and reached over to prod a little at the alpha’s ribs. Tony sucked in a pained breath and swatted at Clint’s hand with an annoyed look.

“Like you have room to talk, Stark,” Clint said with a small knowing smile. Tony worried over their cuts and bruises but paid little attention to his own. He pouted at Clint as he rubbed a hand over his sore ribs. A smile stretched across Steve’s face as he watched them. Tony snapped something back at Clint and Clint only smirked, and prodded at Tony’s ribs again. The other man sucked in a sharp breath and glared at the omega. Steve stepped forward, noting the evil gleam in Clint’s eyes, and put himself between the two of them. He was their beta, their center. He was what kept them from driving each other absolutely insane and ripping each other throats out. Or fucking themselves to death every three months or so when Clint’s heat rolled around. He grounded them and kept them level headed. Well, as level headed as Clint Barton and Tony Stark could be.

He wrapped one arm around Tony’s shoulders and the other around Clint’s waist. He drew them close into the curve of his body and breathed in their combined scents. He let his fingers grip a little at Clint’s hip and he felt him relax a little. Tony wrapped his own arm around Steve, his hand pressing between the beta and omega’s bodies so he touched them both. This was how it was supposed to be, how their world worked.

They’d been rather lucky. Not many people actually managed to find two partners in their life times. It was the prefered setting. An alpha and omega alone in a relationship could easily end painfully. They clashed, fought and sometimes even killed each other. A beta kept that from happening. It was something about the mix of pheromones that calmed and soothed the more extreme sides of the relationship.

Sometimes you knew when you’d found one of your partners, sometimes you didn’t. For some it was merely the scent of the other, for others all it took was a touch and sometimes it took being in the other person’s presence or even having sex. Steve had known the moment Tony Stark had touched down beside him during their first battle with Loki. He’d been able to smell the other man’s scent even though the Iron Man suit. He’d been shocked, to say the least. He’d had little desire to be with such a man and had clashed with him badly. It hadn’t been till after they had defeated Loki and Steve had finally come to live at Stark Tower that he’d learned that Tony wasn’t just what the rumors made of him. It had taken Tony a bit more to make the connection that Steve had at their first meeting.

They’d grown closer over the months. They’d been the only ones at the tower at the time. Bruce had been off doctoring people around the world, Clint was still being supervised at SHEILD headquarters because of the scepter and Natasha was off on a mission. That had left Steve and Tony plenty of time to get to know each other. Tony had introduced him to Netflix and Steve had taught the other man how to cook. They’d slowly gotten to know each other, learning each others moods and preferences. Sometimes it was like walking on eggshells and others it was as if they had known each other for years.

Steve learned quickly that Tony had a habit of locking himself in his lab when something was bothering him. He’d been up late one night, sitting in the communal kitchen. Super soldier he might be but he didn’t know how to fight off nightmares. So he was awake at three am, nursing a cup of tea. He knew he wouldn’t be going back to bed anytime soon and was trying to calm his nerves without having to train for hours in the gym. Sometimes tea helped. Sometimes it didn’t. Tonight was somewhere in between.

When he closed his eyes, he could still see the ice and water rushing up towards him, he could still hear Peggy over the intercom. He could still feel the first cold bite of water. He shook his head suddenly, gritting his teeth and wrapping his hands around the tea cup a bit too hard. The cup broke under the pressure of hands, spilling tea over his fingers and the counter.

“Whoa, Cap. I think that tea cup has had enough.” Tony’s voice startled Steve and he dropped the rest of the pieces down on the island. He stared down at the mess on the marble, blood dripping down his wrist from the cut across his palm. The red mixed with the green of the tea in the low light of the kitchen.

Tony sucked in a small breath and muttered something that sounded a lot like a curse but Steve didn’t recognize the language. Before Steve could move, Tony had snatched up a paper towel and was pressing it gently against his skin. His skin buzzed where Tony was touching him, reminding Steve just what the other man was to him. He felt himself flush a little. He didn’t know if it was the touch or the slightly worried scent filling his nostrils. It hadn’t exactly been easy living in Stark Tower with Tony, especially when Steve was still resolutely trying to ignore the fact that he was the beta to Tony’s alpha.

It had been easier when he’d first arrived. He was still firmly ignoring the tug of instinct at his hormones and heart whenever Tony was around but the want and interest was harder to ignore the longer he’d been there. Add in the fact that he was actually starting to like Tony and it was an uphill battle. He also hadn’t told Tony yet. He figured if it was really meant to be, Tony would figure it out eventually. That, and Steve didn’t really know how it worked in this new time. Back when he’d been alive- the first time, he reminded himself- sharing such information out of the box was view as inappropriate and too straight forward.

Steve was trying to ignore the feelings swirling around inside him when Tony pulled the cloth away and got a good look at the cut. He sucked in a deep breath, a worried look on his face. Steve wanted to pull his arm away, to tell him that he’d be completely healed within the hour, but he didn’t get the chance.

Tony’s grip went suddenly tight on his arm and the alpha froze completely. Steve reacted in turn, body going still as he slowly looked up from his hand to Tony’s face. The other man was staring at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. Steve watched as Tony took another deep breath, nostrils flaring. The man’s eyebrows furrowed and he leaned closer to Steve as he pulled his hand closer to his face. Steve opened his mouth to ask Tony exactly what the fuck he thought he was doing because it was turning him on and creeping him out at the same time when it clicked.

His scent. It was much strong in his bodily fluids than just on his skin and a pool of his blood was currently on the counter. Steve reacted instantly, panicking even as his instincts reassured him that Tony knowing was a good thing. He jerked his arm out of the alpha’s grip and cradled it against his body. He glanced down at the counter and then met Tony’s eyes.

He no longer looked confused, he looked angry. Steve wanted to flinch away from the heat in Tony’s gaze, wanted to come up with excuses and lies but he pushed it down and stared back at the other man. He had never backed down from a fight and even his instincts were telling him he needed to be firm, that fearing the alpha he was meant to be with - or any alpha at all- was out of the question. How exactly was he to protect someone, most of all their omega, from Tony if he was scared of the man?

“How long have you know?” The question was blunt, straight to the point. He would expect no less from Tony Stark.

“Since Loki,” Steve answered immediately. He didn’t look away as Tony’s features hardened and he pushed away from the counter, fists clenched at his sides. Steve didn’t quite know what he was expecting, a seething remark, Tony to come at him across the counter, laughter, but what he was not expecting was for Tony to turn on his heel without a word and stalk out of the room.

Steve watched as his back disappeared down the hall, mouth a little slack in shock. He heard the ping of the elevator and knew Tony was heading for his lab. He sat at the counter for a long while as the wound on his palm slowly healed over. Instinct told him to follow Tony, to explain and apologize but Steve shoved down against his instincts and grit his teeth. There was no law that said you had to tell someone when you realised you were meant to be together. It might be common courtesy, but Steve hadn’t gotten along with Tony in the beginning. It was all so different now.

He didn’t see Tony again until a week later. Steve hadn’t been avoiding the alpha, but he hadn’t actively went looking for him. He ignored the little voice in the back of his mind telling him to find Tony, to somehow fix it, but Steve wasn’t sure what exactly needed fixing. They weren’t in a relationship and many people went their whole lives without finding the one person that fit them in that special way. People lived their lives happily, raised families and built homes without ever finding that special person or persons.

Steve considered that this might actually be why Tony was so furious in the first place. By some strange turn of fate, they’d found each other in the most unorthodox way. When Steve had first awoken, he’d had little hope of finding such a person to fit the puzzle piece inside him and then Tony had been landing beside him, cocky attitude way more attractive than Steve would ever admit to. It was like a metaphorical slap in the face when it had been that easy.

He’d been at the kitchen counter, sketching without really thinking about it while he played with the idea of going to find Tony when the elevator dinged and he’d been walking into the room. His hair was a mess, matted and standing on end from where Tony had dragged his fingers through it countless times. He was pale, dark bags under his eyes and his cheeks looked a little gaunt, like he hadn’t been eating enough.

Steve watched him move across the room to the coffee pot on the counter. He was close enough for Steve to smell him, close enough for him to reach out and touch him. He pushed the urge down as he watched Tony pour himself a cup of coffee. Steve briefly wondered how there was coffee actually in the pot when he himself didn’t drink it and Tony hadn’t been in the kitchen in the last hour when he remember JARVIS was connected to every electronic in the house and that Tony could have easily told the AI to fix a pot as he left his lab.

He opened his mouth to say something, what exactly he wasn’t sure, and his fingers twitched with the urge to reach out and grab Tony by the shoulder, but the other man was moving out of the kitchen and into the living room before Steve could work up the nerve. He let his hand drop the scant inches it had raised and chewed at his bottom lip.

He wasn’t particularly good at this kind of thing, hadn’t been sixty-five years ago and was even less so now, but he knew he needed to say something to Tony. It wasn’t even that the beta side of him hated seeing what it considered his alpha looking as if he’d been ran over by a train, which it definitely was, Steve didn’t like anyone he was friends with, and he did consider Tony a friend at this point, looking like that especially when he had a nagging feeling it was somehow his fault.

Steve sighed, gathering up his drawing pad and charcoal, and headed for the living room. He silently tucked himself into the opposite corner of the sofa, one leg tucked under the other and his drawing pad balanced on his knee. He started sketching the skyline he could see out the bank of windows surrounding the room, casting glances at Tony each time he looked up. Tony seemed to not notice, eyes on the T.V. show he’d started up when he sat down.

They sat there for a while, Tony nursing his cup of coffee and Steve using sketching as an excuse to watch Tony. He was just working up the nerve to apologize when JARVIS spoke up.

“Sir, Master Barton is on the way up from the lobby.” Steve closed his mouth with a frown.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Tony replied, pushing himself to his feet to refill his coffee cup. That left Steve on the couch, even more unsure of himself than he was before. It was hard enough trying to figure out what was going on between Tony and him when they were alone. Adding another person could only make it worse. Or so he thought.

Tony was still in the kitchen when the elevator dinged only moments later. Steve looked up from where he had been staring down at his drawing as he heard Clint talking before the man entered the room.

“Damn, Stark. You really tricked this place out. I’m glad you left the invitation with Medical. It actually got me out of there sooner than I tho-” Clint’s stream of words were cut short as he came around the corner and entered the living room. Blue eyes moved from Tony, who was leaning against the island in the kitchen, to Steve and back again. The duffel bag he had been holding fell to the floor with a thud. The air in the room was thick with emotion and something none of them could quite put a name to, but instinctively knew.

“Fuck,” Clint cursed, arms crossing over his chest as he looked between the two men in front of him. Something stirred in the air and was gone just as quickly as it appeared, but they all knew. Their triad was complete. Clint was their omega and he looked none too happy about it.

“How?” Steve asked. They’d all met each other before, fought alongside each other. How had they not known?

“Probably something to do with Loki’s scepter and the magic,” Tony muttered as he moved from the kitchen back to the living room. He leaned a hip against the couch, making a point to stay on the opposite side of Steve. A small but sharp pain made itself known in Steve’s chest. He resisted the urge to flinch as Tony so obviously ignored him. When he looked back at Clint, he knew the archer hadn’t missed what was going on.

“I am not a counselor. I was trained to shoot people with precision and skillfully kill without being noticed. I am not good with emotions,” Clint told them, clearly feeling the tension between the two other men as he moved a step back. Steve looked away and out the window while Tony studiously ignored him. Clint’s sigh of annoyance broke the strained silence of the room.

Steve looked up to watch Clint move across the room to flop down on the couch between the two men. He sprawled across the piece of furniture, knee bumping Steve’s leg as he caught Tony by the wrist and tugged him down on the couch, sending the engineer sprawling across them both. Tony sputtered in annoyance and embarrassment, pushing himself upright to sit grudgingly by Clint.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Barton?” The words weren’t nearly as sharp as Steve had been expecting and by the look on Tony’s face, he had meant them to be harsher.

“Fixing what you two idiots somehow managed to brake,” Clint muttered He looked from Tony to Steve and back again. Tony had turned away again and was fiddling with the remote when Clint snatched it out of his hands.

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed as Clint chunked the remote across the room and completely out of Tony’s reach. Steve winced when he heard the electronic land, probably shattering it. Clint didn’t seem to care.

“You can make another,” Clint told him as he leaned back against the couch. Tony grumbled and went to push himself up so he could presumably leave, but Clint pulled him back and threw a leg over his lap.

“You stay,” Clint told him firmly, waving a finger at the alpha. Steve stared on in amazement. He’d never seen an omega treat an alpha in such a way. He didn’t know if times had just changed or if it was just Clint, but he couldn’t believe it when Tony settled for a deadly glare and stayed put.

“This isn’t even supposed to be part of my job description here,” Clint muttered as he looked between them. “Steve’s supposed to keep us from each others throats, not me sorting your disagreements.”

“It’s in the fine print, Barton,” Tony muttered and Clint raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“What’s this all about anyways? Cap looks like you threatened to kill him.” Steve stiffened at those words and tried to sink into the couch cushions. Clint stared open mouthed at him for a moment and then whipped his head around to glare at Tony. Steve could smell how pissed Clint suddenly was and that scared him more.

“Stark! You didn’t! Not to you’re beta, you asshole.” Tony’s reaction was instant, a deep growl rumbling in his chest as he bared his teeth at Clint and shoved the archer back against Steve. Steve gasped and fumbled as he suddenly had a lap full of two very pissed off men. Tony eyes were fierce as he bared down on Clint, but Clint was giving just as good as he got. Steve was suddenly reminded why a beta was needed in the relationship in the first place.

“I didn’t threaten him! He lied to me! About being my beta!” The words were harsh and the accusation cut deep. Steve turned away when accusing eyes looked up at him and Tony huffed before pulling away and leaving Clint spread across Steve.

The tension didn’t leave Clint’s body as he sat back up and straightened his shirt. He glared at Tony, who miraculously hadn’t vacated the premises.

“What happened, Cap?” Clint asked, voice gentle. Steve turned to look at his omega- their omega- and sighed.

“I didn’t lie, persay. I just didn’t tell him,” Steve answered. Tony’s answering growl  made him flinch. He missed the look Clint sent Tony’s way at the action.

“Chill out, rust bucket,” Clint muttered to Tony and the sudden random nickname surprised a chuckle out of Steve. He sobered almost instantly, but Clint was smiling at him nonetheless.

“I’m not sure how it worked in the forties, Steve, but it’s proper etiquette to tell your mate when you meet them these days,” Clint told him gently, fingers brushing against Steve’s arm. Usually, he didn’t care to be touched by people he didn’t know and though he did know Clint, he wouldn’t have normally been someone Steve felt comfortable being touched by. But with the smell of Clint still thick in the air after his and Tony’s tussle, all Steve wanted to do was lean into the touch. He was supposed to want that, his mind reminded him. Clint was part of his triad, one of his mates, and his touch was supposed to be calming when it needed to be, like it was now.

“I didn’t want to be intrusive,” Steve answered. “I didn’t know how things worked and I didn’t think someone like Tony Stark would want to be stuck with someone like me. A man out of time.” He’d never actually gotten to explain himself before. Tony had ran long before Steve had even been able to formulate a response.

“Oh, Cap.” Clint’s tone and eyes had gone soft around the edges and Steve couldn’t help the blush that creeped up his cheeks. “It’s okay. Simple mistake. It’s something Mr. Grouchy over there should have taken into consideration.” Tony balked at them both before he seemed to sink into the couch. His shoulders were hunched, defensive, and he refused to look at them.

“I couldn’t think past the fact that my mate had been so close for so long and had known all along. It-” Tony paused and turned his face completely away from them both, but Steve could still smell the sudden flare of anxiety and embarrassment from Tony.

“I had never hoped to find someone who would even be compatable with me, or even a mate at all. Besides, who’d ever want to go through all the hassle of dealing with what it would take to actually be my mate? The press has never been kind to anyone I’ve been with in the first place. If they ever caught wind that I had a mate of any kind, it would be a shit storm.” Steve could see Tony’s throat work as he swallowed hard. In all the time he’d know the man, Steve had never heard him disclose something so personal with anyone, even Pepper.

Clint had already shifted closer as Tony spoke, taking Steve with him with a hand on his knee. Tony flinched at the first touch but seemed to sink into it when Clint didn’t pull his hand away. Steve swore he heard the engineer purr before he could help himself.

“Then I find out that not only did I have a mate,  but that he’d known and kept it from me. It just confirmed everything I’d even assumed.” Tony finished with a small shrug but Steve could see it for what it was. It was a defense mechanism, just like Tony’s general ramblings.

“You’re both idiots,” Clint commented after a moment, a fond smile stretching his lips. “Okay boys!” He clapped his hands, startling both Tony and Steve.

“Kiss and makeup! I’m hungry. Medical wouldn’t let me eat anything that tasted remotely like food. So, Tony can take us out.” Steve stifulled his laugh as Clint smiled broadly and looked to Tony, who was now looking at the omega open mouth.

“What?!” He saqucked indignantly.

“Come on. You’ve both had your heads up your asses. Apologize and we can commence with the getting to actually know each other bit. Since we are going to be stuck with each other for...oh, I don’t know, life.” Clint didn’t sound angry, more amused than anything. Tony looked up at Steve, presumably for help, but Steve could only shrug and smile.

When he realized he wasn’t getting any help from Steve, Tony sighed and rubbed at his face with his hand.

“What did I ever do to get stuck with you two?” he muttered as he pushed himself to his feet. He sounded tired but the hints of a smile stretched the muscles of his lips. Steve stood as well, leaving Clint on the couch. The omega had slouched back, arms crossed over his chest and looked like he was ready for a show.

“Look, I’m not good with this,” Tony told Steve as he stared at the beta. “But I- I should have at least let you explain and not run off like that.” Steve assumed that was about as good of an apology as he was going to get out of Tony and took it. He smiled warmly and took a step closer, needing to touch after not being aloud to for so very long. When his fingers finally slid against the skin of Tony’s bicep, they both jumped. It was like an electric shock, but less painful and more pleasurable.

“I should have told you,” Steve answered. “It wasn’t my knowledge alone to keep.” Tony nodded, but still looked defensive. Steve was about to pull his hand back, smile flattering a little, when Tony caught his hand in his own and laced their fingers together. He gave Steve a smile and Steve counted it as a win.

“Alright,” Clint exclaimed as he jumped off the couch. “About that food. There’s this little chinese place down on 5th I’ve been dying for since I was out on my last op.” He grabbed them both by their free hand and dragged them towards the elevator. He ignored Tony’s protests that he really needed a shower, talking above the alpha until Tony gave in with a roll of his eyes.

The feeling of Clint and Tony’s hands in his own sent a small shiver up his spine. For all that had happened so far, he was thankful it seemed it was going to work out for the best. He liked both his mates, though it wouldn’t be complete until they all bonded, but that was okay. They had plenty of time to get to know each other before reaching that part.

~*~

Clint was sprawled out across their large bed, hands fisted in the sheets with his head thrown back, throat completely exposed. It had started life as Tony’s bed, but when they had all gotten together, it had ended up their bed. They all still had separate floors to the tower, but they all mostly stuck to Tony’s floor. It had just felt right at the time when they had been discussing how it was going to work.

Clint was well into the first day of his heat, and it had hit him harder than it usually did. Omega’s who were bonded generally had easier heats and it was even more so for an omega who had both a beta and an alpha, but that didn’t seem to be the case with Clint. They hadn’t been able to tell if it was due to all the random stuff he’d been exposed to during his work with the Avengers or if it once again had to do with Loki. Either way, what was important to Tony and Steve was that they were there to take care of their mate in the best ways possible.

Tony was stretched out on his side by Clint with Steve mirroring his position on the omega’s other side. Tony slid his hand up Clint’s side, feeling the heat radiating off his body  as he leaned close to kiss across the skin of his collarbone. Clint whined at the contact, turning and straining for more. He was always a responsive lover, but during his heat, it was as if his nerve ending doubled. Every touch, no matter how small, made him twitch and writhe between his mates.

He arched into Tony’s lips, hand coming up to twist his fingers in Tony’s hair as he groped for Steve on the other side of him. Tony watched as Steve slid that little bit closer so the line of his body was pressed against Clint’s. Clint gasped and his hand spasmed in Tony’s hair, the sharp tug bring a groan from Tony’s lips.

Tony nipped at sensitive flesh, eyes watching Steve lean closer to mouth along Clint’s neck. Their omega thrashed between them, breath coming in sharp, stuttering gasps as his hips twitched up off the bed and a deep whine echoed around them. His heady scent filled the room and Tony knew if he slid a hand down Clint’s thighs, he’d be wet to his knees. The sheet under him soaked through.

The thought made Tony growl, the sound rumbling in his chest as he reached out to wrap a possessive hand around Clint’s waist. Two echoing sounds of pleasure followed his growl and he could feel Steve’s thigh pressed against his hand. Tony dug his fingers in against Clint’s skin as he leaned up to catch his lips in a bruising kiss. He could feel how fever hot Clint was everywhere they touched and the hot feel of him made Tony desperately want to be inside him, as if the way Clint sounded and smelled wasn’t enough to drive Tony crazy in the first place.

They were barely into the first day of Clint’s heat and Tony could already feel that heat induced haze of want and need fogging his mind. His cock throbbed with need as he rutted against Clint’s hip, drawing a ragged whine from his lips as Tony's cock slid against his skin. He used his grip on Clint’s hip to turn him on his side and his tongue delving deep into Clint’s mouth as Tony pulled him tight against him.

As soon as he was on his side, Clint slid closer, pressing the full length of his body against Tony’s. He whimpered as his cock pressed against Tony’s stomach and he thrust against him, hands coming up to wrap around Tony’s biceps. Tony growled and reached down to tip Clint’s face upwards. Clint's pupils were blown wide with lust, only a faint circle of blue was visible. The sight made Tony’s cock throb and he leaned down to catch Clint’s mouth in a deep kiss, tongue pushing past his lips and sliding along Clint’s tongue.

He slid his hand down Clint’s side, feeling each tremble of his muscles as Tony ate at Clint's mouth and Steve pressed against his back. Tony could feel Steve moving against Clint, swallowing each of Clint’s moans as Steve’s cock pressed against his back and ass.

He broke the kiss to look over Clint’s shoulder at Steve who was whining just as much as Clint was. Tony didn’t think he’d ever get over how vocal the both of them were in bed. He was ever thankful that each level of the tower was soundproofed or the whole of the building would know every time they had sex.

Tony gave Clint’s hip a squeeze before he was pressing his fingers back and between Clint’s cheeks. He was just as wet as Tony had thought he would be and he dragged his fingers through Clint’s slick, trailing it up the small of his back, hand brushing Steve’s cock on the way. Steve inhaled sharply, hips thrusting against Tony’s hand, and Tony couldn’t resist the urge to wrap calloused fingers around Steve’s cock, stroking him slowly from root to tip.

Steve groaned loud enough for it to echo around them and Tony grinned, the look feral and possessive. he dragged the head of Steve's cock against the small of Cilnt's back, drawing twin sounds of pleasure from them. Steve thrust into his hand, rubbing his cock against Clint's skin.

Clint writhed between them, mewling in pleasure, fingers digging into Tony's arms hard enough to bruise. Omega he might be, but Clint was far from weak. Tony loved the feel of Clint's hands gripping him tightly, leaving marks that would remind him later of what they had done.

"Please," Clint whined, pushing back against Steve and thrusting against Tony in equal parts. The smell of sex and their mixed scents filled the room and Tony was nearly dizzy with it. The sound that escaped him was the farthest from human Tony had made so far, his chest vibrating against Clint's and his hand tensing around Steve's cock.

Steve whined before he leaned over Clint's shoulder so he could fist a hand in Tony's hair and drag him in for a deep kiss. The contact grounded Tony, dragged him out of the heat induced haze of want and need he'd fallen into. Steve's heady and spicy scent filled his nose, dragging him back until he could concentrate on the feel of Clint against him and his mates' pleasured noises filling his ears without losing himself completely.

"Tony," Steve whispered against his lips, voice deep with lust as he continued to thrust into Tony's hand. Tony licked his lips, Steve's taste lingering there. Tony glanced down at Clint, trapped between their bodies, writhing as Steve's cock head dragged along his skin. The sight made Tony's cock jump and leak precum against Clint's hip.

He laid back down, hand still working over Steve's cock as he pushed his leg between Clint's. Clint willingly separated his legs, pulling one up to drape over Tony's hip. His cock slid stickily across Tony's thigh and Clint moaned at the feeling. No one had touched his cock yet, but Tony was about to rectify that.

He guided Steve's cock against Clint's slick hole, using his hold to trace teasing circles that made both men gasp and whine. Steve didn't need any more encouraging. He shifted closer, Tony's hand lining him up as he pushed forward. Strong fingers wrapped around Clint's hip and Steve thrust forward, cock sliding inside Clint with little resistance. With his heat riding him hard, Clint needed very little prep if any at all. In fact, he tended to get quite irritated with them when they made a point of stretching him when he was in this state. Tony usually made a point if doing it just to tease him.

The sudden stretch and fullness stole Clint's breath and he scrambled to clutch at Tony. Tony caught his wrists in his hands, holding them loosely in a grip Clint could easily break if he wanted. Clint struggled briefly, against the hold or the fact that Steve was yet to start moving, Tony didn't know. But then Clint was gasping, head thrown back and eyes wide as Steve pulled back and thrust forward hard enough to rock the bed against the wall.

Tony watched Clint's face as Steve set a rough pace. Clint’s gasps mixed with the creaking of the bed and Tony leaned down to catch his lips to swallow those sounds. Hand gripped at his shoulders, hair, anywhere they could hold onto; leaving bruises that would probably last for the next few days.

It wasn’t long before Clint pulled away from the kiss with a deep moan, his body shuddering hard as he came across his stomach and thighs. Tony watched his face as he came arpt between him and Steve, head thrown back and eyes wide. Steve wasn’t far behind him. Steve pressed his face against Clint’s neck; his hips rocking against Clint’s as he rode out his orgasm. Tony stroked his hand up and down Clint’s side and watched his lovers as they came down from their high. Tony’s cock was hard and leaking against his belly, his knot already swelling at the base, but the smell of sex and climax was all around him. His mates’ scents combining to ease that instinct inside him that drove him to just flip Clint over and take him until he couldn’t walk for days. He wanted Clint, but he wasn’t insane with lust and need.

It would be maybe an hour before Clint would start feeling the effects of his heat again. Omegas didn’t have to have a knot to find relief from their cycles like so many people had believed before the nineteenth century. Tony couldn’t imagine what it had been like them before and honestly didn’t want to. He had always been on the side of progress and change, and that included the way society treated omegas and betas.

So, instead of worrying about his aching cock, Tony had JARVIS call Clint’s favorite Ethiopian restaurant down on 9th and ordered everyone’s favorites, which ended up being half the menu. He rolled over and grinned at Clint, who managed a sluggish grin back. Steve was still slouched against Clint’s back, face hidden behind his shoulder.

“How you feeling, shortstack?” Tony asked, as he dragged his fingers through Clint’s hair. Clint hummed happily.

“All good.” His words were slurred and Tony knew he would have just nodded but Tony liked actual answered. It was more reassuring that way.

“Foods on the way,” Tony replied and Clint brightened up visibly. He shifted a little away from Steve and then grimaced.

“Shower first,” Clint whined as his nose scrunched up at the feeling of drying come on his ass and thighs. Steve agreed from behind Clint with a muffled groan. Tony laughed and wondered what he’d done to end up with these two people as a mated triad. He couldn’t think of any other two people he would rather be stuck with for the rest of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there is no knotting in this. I wanted to add a extra little bit to the world. I like when Omegas aren't required to have a knot to get off and feel better during a heat. That's just me. I originally was going to have Tony knot Clint, but I flaked out. There will be some knotting in the future, and it will probably be Clint/Tony but it could be a different pairing as well. I just never know. Except that there will be Clint/Tony knotting in my fanfiction at some point in time. That you can count on.


End file.
